


Secrets/Les secrets

by civan



Series: Miraculous Season 4 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode style fic, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Ship Swap Theory, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civan/pseuds/civan
Summary: Marinette makes her worst mistake ever and everybody has to pay for it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Season 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860985
Kudos: 10





	1. VERITY QUEEN / LA REINE DE VÉRITÉ

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on a ship swap theory that is expected in season 4. This is my vision of season finale. This is a one of three episodes that are partly connected.  
> I've written it in script format as visual jokes and gags from the series are impossible to depict in prose format. I also wanted to keep it as episode like as possible. It was also a challenge to keep it within the constraints of the show and the duration of an episode.  
> It has a few French terms from the show (French dub fan here :D).  
> Sorry for the bad formatting, but the site doesn't allow correct script format.

FADE IN :

INT. AGRESTE MANSION, LOBBY - SUNSET

GABRIEL AGRESTE is coming out of his office and is walking down the LOBBY to the STAIRCASE with hands behind his back. He walks up  t he staircase and turns right toward ADRIEN’S ROOM. We hear a faint , familiar PIANO TUNE that gets louder and louder as Gabriel approaches Adrien’s room. He opens the door and walks in. When he passes the wall, we see ADRIEN AGRESTE practicing his PIANO. He turns around , sees his father and hits a FALSE NOTE.

ADRIEN

> Père (Dad) ?

Gabriel sits next to him on the PIANO BENCH.

GABRIEL

> Mon  fils ( M y son) , there is something that I want to tell you for a long time, but I just can’t find the words.

He turns his head toward Adrien.

GABRIEL

> Even now...it’s just...

ADRIEN

> It's ok,  père . When you’re ready, you’ll tell me.

Gabriel breaths in deeply.

GABRIEL

> Adrien, whom do you care about the most?

ADRIEN

> Well, I care about mom. I’m sorry that she’s not around and I do miss her, but I realize that one should move on.

GABRIEL

> Don’t think like that ! I am so close to  success . If it fails now, I'll have to give up.

At first Adrien tries to say something, but then he pauses.

ADRIEN

> I understand,  père . The most important thing is that you tried your best.

GABRIEL

And I’m always stopped by better. Maybe I’ll get lucky soon.

> Gabriel stands up and walks out of the room. PLAGG comes out.

ADRIEN

> He's always so secretive. He never talks to me at all. I really hope that he’ll finish his work soon.

PLAGG

> You always have me to talk to.

Plagg descends on the PIANO KEYS and starts playing a soft, soothing tune.

PLAGG

> I still have millions of years of experience.

ADRIEN

> I’m really lucky to have you. When he asked me about whom I care, I wondered if there was someone else...

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - SUNSET

MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG is sitting at her table talking to TIKKI.

MARINETTE

> ...special to me. I realize more and more that I see Chat more than just a friend, but I’m so scared of what...will happen.

TIKKI

> We don’t know will it happen.  The f uture is not carved in stone.

MARINETTE

> That relationship  mustn’t exist! But... he’s always there for me...I  mean Ladybug . I can be my true self with him.  Maybe the problem will be that our identities were revealed to each other.

She grabs her head  panickily .

MARINETTE

> What if I know him in real life?

TIKKI

> But you don’t know that, do you?

Marinette starts her 2D chalk drawing visualizations:

  * she meets with an unknown person by bumping into him around a street corner


  * they both fall in love with each other holding hands
  * they find out about their secret identities
  * Chat Noir becomes Chat Blanc and captures Ladybug
  * A big question mark is around Chat Noir’s face
  * Last one is Adrien smiling



MARINETTE

> What if we get together in real life? And I won’t know that he’s Chat Noir! And then Chat Blanc happens! I have to know who he is to avoid him as far as possible...and then I can concentrate on Adrien.

TIKKI

> Don’t go there, Marinette.

MARINETTE

> Go where ?

SABINE CHENG (O.S.)

> Marinette!

SABINE CHENG is walking into the Marinette’s room.

MARINETTE

> Tikki, cache  toi (hide)!

SABINE CHENG

> Marinette, who are you talking to?

MARINETTE

> Um...my photos on the wall,  hehe .

SABINE CHENG

> Mon  chérie (My darling), lately you’ve started acting really weird.

A SERIES OF STILL SHOTS – MARINETTE HIDING SOMETHING FROM HER MOM

\--Marinette smiles nervously while hiding a Miracle box behind her back as Sabine enters the room and sees that she’s hiding something

\--Marinette smiling nervously while talking to Sabine through the balcony window with  Kwamis hiding all over the balcony nervously

\--Tikki nervously hiding behind Marinette’s back while Sabine is visibly angry

SABINE CHENG

> Is there something you want to talk about?

Marinette is thinking how to get out of this one, as her mom caught her in one of her frequent lies.

MARINETTE

> No...um...mom. Nothing. If there are any news, I’ll be happy to tell you,  hihi .

SABINE

> O...k...then, could I borrow some yarn, please.

MARINETTE

> Hehe...right away, mom.

Marinette give s Sabine a  YARN and Sabine exits

Marinette’s room with a worried look.  Tikki comes out.

MARINETTE

> Tikki , this is really getting out of hand. Mom’s right. I’m neglecting my friends and my family; I'm lying all the time...

TIKKI

> I'm sorry, Marinette.  Being a superhero and a Guardian is not easy .

MARINETTE

> Easy!? It’s destroying my life! I have no one...except him.

EXT.  COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT –  MORNING

The students are arriving at school. ALYA CÉSAIR and Marinette are walking up the stairs.

ALYA

> What’s wrong, Marinette? You look more tired than usual. Talked to the photos on the wall the whole night?

Marinette just looks at  Alya sadly and tired and doesn’t say a word.

ADRIEN

> Hey, girls! How’s it going?

ALYA

> Salut (Hi), Adrien!

Marinette just raises her hand saying nothing, still having that same sad expression.

ADRIEN

> Marinette,  ça va (are you ok)?

MARINETTE

> No, not really. I just feel wrong about something.

ADRIEN

> What?

ALYA

> Can we help you?

MARINETTE

> Thanks, but no. We should hurry or we’ll miss the class.

Marinette  walks away and  starts  to talk to herself sadly and quiet.

MARINETTE

> And you’ll just hear another set of lies...

ALYA

> She’s really weird  today . More than us ual. Maybe somebody could cheer her up?

Alya turns to Adrien  smiling and winking .

ADRIEN

> Yes ! And I know just the right person for the job!

Adrien walks in the opposite direction  from Marinette  while  Alya just makes a face slap on her angry face.

INT. ADRIEN’S ROOM – SUNSET

Adrien  takes off his backpack and  Plagg comes out.

PLAGG

> I see you have plans for tonight.

ADRIEN

> Yes, Marinette is  sad and I know the perfect person to  cheer her  up.

PLAGG

> So, you’re going to Marinette’s?

ADRIEN

> We are going to Marinette’s.

PLAGG

> And why don’t you go to Marinette’s by yourself as Adrien?

ADRIEN

> What do you mean? She likes talking to Chat Noir . They’re very open to each other.

PLAGG

> You are Chat Noir! Don’t you get it? You are open to her!

ADRIEN

> But she doesn’t like talking to me . We’re just friends. Come on, we don’t have time to lose.

Plagg makes a face slap on his angry face  as CHAT NOIR TRANSFORMATION starts.

EXT. MARINETTE’S BALCONY – NIGHT

CHAT NOIR is jumping from one roof to another in the distance eventually landing on Marinette’s BALCONY. He KNOCKS on the BALCONY WINDOW. Marinette pops out of her balcony window in her pajamas.

MARINETTE

> Chat Noir!?

CHAT NOIR

> Salut . I was in the neighborhood, so I dropped by.

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM – NIGHT

SABINE CHENG ( O.S.)

> Marinette!

Sabine comes in Marinette’s room after knocking .

SABINE CHENG

> Mon  chérie , can I please have...

She stops in mid-sentence as she looks around the empty room and she can hear Marinette on the balcony talking to somebody. The situation saddens her, but makes her angry as well. She takes a step forward in her room, but stops, looks sadly down and then exits the room taking a ball of yarn with her.

INT. MARINETTE’S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Sabine walks down the stairs, sits on the couch and starts sobbing on the yarn.

INT. LE PAPPILON’S LAIR - NIGHT

LE PAPILLON

> Ah, paren t’s  disappointment by the lies of  their child. The feeling I know to o well .

He takes one of the butterflies and  akumatizes it. Butterfly exits the room through the circular window.

LE PAPILLON

> Fly, my maleficent  Akuma . Darken her heart!

INT. MARINETTE’S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Akuma enters the room and flies into Sabine’s  yarn . Connection with le  Papillon is established.

LE PAPILLON (O.S.)

> Verity Queen , your child  lies to you and hides  things from you ? I can help you with that...

INT. LE PAPPILON’S LAIR - NIGHT

LE PAPILLON

> ...the only thing I ask are Miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir or that you find out who they are.

INT. MARINETTE’S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

SABINE

> I’ll do it!

Sabine is being  akumatized .

EXT. MARINETTE’S BALCONY – NIGHT

Marinette and Chat Noir are sitting and chatting on the balcony as VERITY QUEEN jumps on the balcony. She has a lasso and a strong resemblance to Wonder Woman, but more Asian style and more covered up.

VERITY QUEEN

> You  lying child! Is that what you’re hiding from your mother?

Marinette and Chat Noir jump on their feet.

MARINETTE

> Mom!?

CHAT NOIR

> Madame Cheng!?

VERITY QUEEN

> Verity Queen to you! You could at least introduce your mother to your boyfriend!

MARINETTE AND CHAT NOIR

> Boyfriend!?

MARINETTE

> He’s not my boyfriend , mom . He’s just a friend.

VERITY QUEEN

> He is!?

CHAT NOIR

> I am!?

VERITY QUEEN

> And I was so  hoping for little tikes to run around the house! When will you find somebody? I’m getting old !

Marinette and Chat Noir blink and look at her blank for a moment.

MARINETTE

> Mom, I’m fourteen.

VERITY QUEEN

> Don’t you talk back to your mother! Visiting times are over.

She wraps her lasso around Chat Noir and throws him toward the river Seine nearby.

VERITY QUEEN

> And you, little missy, have a curfew.  You are going to tell your mother the truth.

MARINETTE

> The...the truth...

Verity Queen throws the lasso around Marinette tying her up. Marinette tries to say something, but she can’t. She can’t say nothing but the truth.

VERITY QUEEN

> You will tell me your deepest secret...

Verity Queen takes Marinette down the balcony window still  wrapped up with lasso .

A SERIES OF STILL SHOTS – WINDOWS AND DOORS LOCKING IN MARINETTE’S HOUSE

\--balcony window locking

\--Front door locking

\--Bakery door locking

EXT. BANKS OF SEINE NEXT TO NOTRE-DAME DE PARIS – NIGHT

Chat Noir lands from off screen into Seine with a SPLASH shouting along the way. After a moment, he pops his head out of the river.

CHAT NOIR

> I think Marinette needs a helping paw.

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM – NIGHT

Marinette is sitting in her desk chair. She is scared and nervous while Verity Queen is walking around her room. She lowers Marinette’s calendar.

VERITY QUEEN

> What is this? Since when are you taking fencing classes? Another thing you hid from your mother like the one you just said?

MARINETTE

> Um, that’s actually...

VERITY QUEEN

> Don't you lie to your mother anymore!

Verity Queen moves off screen and keeps talking.

VERITY QUEEN (O.S.)

> Sewing!? Where will that take you?

Tikki pops up from under the table.

MARINETTE

> Tikki !  Mom is  all over the room . She may find the box!

TIKKI

> You need some alone time to transform.

MARINETTE

> But how?

Tikki gets an idea and flies into the floor. There is a noise.

VERITY QUEEN

> What was that? I’ll go check it out. You stay here and don’t move!

Verity Queen exits Marinette’s room and  Tikki returns.

MARINETTE

> It’s time.  Tikki ...

There’s a knock on the balcony window and Marinette stops in mid-sentence. She climbs onto the bed to see Chat Noir through the balcony window. She tries to open it, but it’s shut.

CHAT NOIR (O.S.)

> Stand back! Cataclysm!

Chat Noir cataclysms the window and enters through it.

MARINETTE

> Chat!

CHAT NOIR

> Your white knight in shining armor to the rescue.

MARINETTE

> More like a black cat stinking of fish.

CHAT NOIR

> Hehe... Désolé (sorry).

MARINETTE

> Why didn’t you wait for Ladybug?

CHAT NOIR

> I had to help you. I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.

Balcony window closes by itself surprising both of them. Chat Noir’s ring begins to flash.

MARINETTE

> Your ring!

CHAT NOIR

> Um...If we’re going to get out, I need to power up my Kwami. That means that I have to detransform. Turn around and no peaking.

Chat Noir winks at Marinette, sits her in her chair, throws a blanket over her head and turns her seat around so she is facing her sewing machine and away from him. Chat Noir  detransforms to Adrien.  Plagg comes out and looks around wondering.

ADRIEN

> Don’t worry. As soon as  Plagg powers up, I’ll be back to my old self and we’ll be out of here.

MARINETTE

> Um...that’s great.

ADRIEN

> You already met  Plagg .  Plagg , do you want to say hi ?

Plagg flies over to Marinette so she can see him. He waves nervously at her.

PLAGG

> Hi, Ma- ri - nette .

MARINETTE

> Hi, P-la-gg.

Marinette starts whispering angrily to  Plagg while Tikki shows up from under the blanket. While Marinette is whispering, she and Tikki are showing to  Plagg with their arms for him and Chat Noir to get lost.

MARINETTE

> Get him out of here so I can transform!

ADRIEN (O.S.)

> Oh, I’m out of cheese.

MARINETTE

> Why am I not surprised?

PLAGG

> Oh! The horror! How can I live without a beautiful, aged wonder such as a Camembert is? Oh!

ADRIEN (O.S.)

> Marinette, do you have some cheese?

She looks angrily at  Plagg while  talking through her teeth .

MARINETTE

> If I send you to the kitchen, my  akumatized mom could see you and she can show up any minute. Can you do with a Macaron?

Plagg answers nervously.

PLAGG

> Macaron will do just fine.

ADRIEN (O.S.)

> Do you mean these ones sticking out of your purse on the table?

Marinette gets freaked out as those are power-ups Macarons.

MARINETTE

> No,  hehe , take this one.

She passes one behind her back to Adrien from her drawer next to the sewing machine.

ADRIEN (O.S.)

> Wow, cool! Passion fruit. My favorite. Eat up,  Plagg .

Plagg starts eating the Macaron.

ADRIEN (O.S.)

> Oh. Marinette, are you taking fencing classes?

Marinette becomes visibly agitated.

MARINETTE

> Does everybody have to look at my stuff?

ADRIEN (O.S.)

> Plagg ,  transforme moi (Claws out)!

Adrien transforms in the background to Chat Noir.

CHAT NOIR

> You can turn around now. Thank you!

We hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

MARINETTE

> It’s my mom! Quick! Hide!

CHAT NOIR

> Where?

Marinette looks  panickily around.

MARINETTE

> Under the bed!

Chat Noir smiles. While Marinette just looks at him agitated and then pulls his head down.  Verity Queen enters the room.

VERITY QUEEN

> Sniff, sniff. What’s that smell? It’s...fish.

Marinette smiles nervously.

MARINETTE

> Hehe...um, that’s all part of my new diet for exercising. Fish, fish, fish.

VERITY QUEEN

> Smells more like...

She pulls Chat Noir from under the bed with her  lasso and  throws him  on the wall .

VERITY QUEEN

> ...boyfriend.

MARINETTE

> He’s just a friend!

Chat Noir extends his staff and throws  Verity Queen on the wall.

MARINETTE

> Chat! That’s my mom!

Chat Noir grabs Marinette by her hand and they run down the STAIRS. They run all the way down to the STAIRCASE and then to the FRONT DOOR. Chat Noir tries to open them.

CHAT NOIR

> It's locked! I’ll use my...

MARINETTE

> No! You need Ladybug. You can’t beat her alone.

Verity Queen is coming down the stairs. Marinette and Chat enter the BAKERY. Chat stands in front of Marinette and prepares his staff. Verity Queen enters the bakery. She tries to wrap her lasso around Chat Noir, but Chat Noir dodges it. She jumps on Chat Noir and he’s trying to hold her off.

CHAT NOIR

> Marinette! Run!

Marinette is reluctant at first, but she starts running back to the staircase.

VERITY QUEEN

> No!  You’re not going anywhere .

Verity Queen catches Marinette’s foot with her lasso, but Chat Noir throws Verity Queen behind. Marinette manages to remove the lasso and escapes the bakery closing the door behind her. She moves up the staircase to the FIRST FLOOR. Tikki comes out.

MARINETTE

> We don’t have time.

LADYBUG TRANSFORMATION takes place.

INT. BAKERY – NIGHT

Chat Noir is struggling with Verity Queen as LADYBUG enters the bakery. Verity Queen catches him with her lasso, twirls him around the bakery knocking Ladybug down and pushes him against the wall.

CHAT NOIR

> M’lady ! Help!

But Ladybug is stuck and is slowly freeing herself.

VERITY QUEEN

> Now, you will tell me your deepest secret.

Chat Noir is struggling to  g et loose, but he can’t and he  start  mumbling .

VERITY QUEEN

> Your deepest secret...

CHAT NOIR

> My secret is...

Ladybug looks in despair as she can’t do anything and just awaits Chat’s answer .

CHAT NOIR

> I love Marinette.

Ladybug and  Verity Queen just gasp and look in amazement in a moment of silence . Ladybug  begins to reconcile what she  confessed to  Verity Queen in a  flashback .

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM

Marinette is wrapped in a lasso by Verity Queen and is kneeling on the floor.

MARINETTE

> My secret is...I love Chat Noir.

BACK TO PRESENT

VERITY QUEEN

> What!? That’s your “secret”? That you’re in love with my daughter? That’s not what I wanted to hear!

Verity Queen throws Chat Noir and he lands near Ladybug. His fall frees Ladybug.

LUCKY CHARM sequence takes place. Ladybug gets a coin.

LADYBUG

> One Euro!? I s that all i t’ s worth? I'm not even surprised anymore.

She looks around and notices the  lasso from  Verity Queen and the CASH REGISTER.

LADYBUG

> Bien  sûr (Of course)!

She runs off to the cash register and Verity Queen notices her. She tries to catch her with her lasso. Ladybug opens THE TILL of the cash register, catches the lasso and closes it inside the till. Verity Queen tries to pull the lasso out of the till, but it’s stuck inside.

LADYBUG

> Chat Noir!

CATACLYSM sequence takes place.

Chat Noir cataclysms the  lasso from  Verity Queen and  Akuma flies out.

LADYBUG AKUMA CATCHING sequence takes place.

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG sequence takes place. It unlocks all the windows and doors in the house, repairs the  yarn , bakery  and the cash register.  Verity Queen is transformed back to Sabine.

LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR

> Bien  joue (Pound it)!

SABINE CHENG

> What happened? Where is Marinette?

LADYBUG

> Don't worry, Madame Cheng. Marinette is all right.

SABINE CHENG

> Oh, thank you, Ladybug.

Sabine hugs Ladybug.

INT . LE PAPILLON’ S LAIR

LE PAPILLON

> Foiled yet again. But the information presented is more than useful.

The circular window closes.

EXT. BAKERY – NIGHT

Ladybug and Chat Noir exit the bakery through the  front  door and are walking away from the bakery. Chat Noir is eating a CROISSANT and Ladybug is visibly angry.

CHAT NOIR

> That was a tough one.

Ladybug turns angrily toward Chat Noir.

LADYBUG

> Power up your  Kwami and meet me on the rooftops in  five minutes! I have a piece of my mind to tell you!

Ladybug winds her yo-yo and jumps off screen, while Chat Noir looks at her nervous.

EXT. ROOFTOPS OF PARIS - NIGHT

Ladybug is tapping her foot on top of a CHIMNEY as Chat Noir lands on the rooftop just below her.

LADYBUG

> Do you understand what an irresponsible thing you did!? Again!?

Chat Noir smiles nervously.

CHAT NOIR

> Désolé ,  m’lady . Maybe you’re taking it too seriously. At the end we won and everything turned out just fine.

LADYBUG

> Oh, you! Sometimes something might happen to you and...

She stops in mid-sentence because she got a fiendish idea. She starts acting all serious and clears her throat.

LADYBUG

> Yes, something might happen to you and that’s why I came to the following conclusion!

Chat Noir just looks at her blank. Ladybug starts talking superiorly.

LADYBUG

> Chat Noir, your actions have led you one time too many to a potentially dangerous situation!

Chat Noir still looks at her blank.

LADYBUG

> You’ve been lucky so far...for a black cat...but I can’t rely on luck that much. Chat Noir, as a Guardian of the Miraculous I demand you to reveal your identity to me!

Chat Noir gets shocked at what he just heard.

CHAT NOIR

> What!?

LADYBUG

> I’m responsible for the Miraculous’ and if anything happens to you, I wouldn’t know where to look. That’s dangerous. And you r irresponsibility is too much.

CHAT NOIR

> Yes, but...we’ve done our best all this time to hide our identities and now you want me to just reveal myself to you!? Just like that!?

LADYBUG

> Yes! Claws in, kitty!

Chat Noir keeps looking at Ladybug shocked and in disbelief. And then he just slouches and lowers his head sadly.

CHAT NOIR

> You are right.  Plagg ,...

We focus on Ladybug. She has her hands next to her mouth and smiles full of excitement.

CHAT NOIR (O.S.)

> ... detransformation (claws in).

Detransformation begins. Ladybug is full of excitement, her hands on her mouth. But with every movement of transformation her expression starts changing to serious, then slowly to gasp, slowly to disbelief, then to shock, freaking out, then trembling to the utter shock and sadness still pressing her hands on her mouth when  detransformation completes.

We focus on Adrien. He’s still slouched and looks down with the eyes closed.  Plagg looks up at Ladybug and notices her reaction.

ADRIEN

> My name is Adrien  Agreste .

We focus on Ladybug. She’s in complete shock, with her eyes completely watered.

ADRIEN  (O.S.)

> You’ve most likely seen me all over the town on billboards, on TV commercials...

We focus on both. Adrien looks up toward Ladybug. She notices it and puts on as much a serious face as she can.

LADYBUG

> Yes...we’ve met a couple of times. You won’t be a problem to find.

She winds up her yo-yo and flies over Adrien of f  screen.

ADRIEN

> Wait, don’t you want to know where I live?

Ladybug already left as Adrien turns his head toward her. Adrien and  Plagg are left on the rooftop all alone. They’re both sad.

ADRIEN

> Why did she do that? I feel so awkward, so...exposed. I just have a feeling this wasn’t right. What do you think,  Plagg ?

Plagg doesn’t answer. He just shrugs, shakes his head and has a sad look on his face.

ADRIEN

> Come on, Plagg. I have a confession to make tomorrow at school...something that I’ve been holding back for too long.

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - NIGHT

Marinette is in the far corner of the room, small in a big room as we slowly zoom in on her. She clutches her legs and has her head between them. She’s crying loudly. A lot.  Tikki brings her a tissue. Many more are on the floor.

TIKKI

> I'm sorry, Marinette. But you really shouldn’t have done that.

MARINETTE

> I wanted to make sure I don’t meet him in real life. Why did it have to be him?

TIKKI

> Because you are both chosen.

MARINETTE

> Chosen for what? To live in misery? To never be together? I hate being Ladybug! It brought me nothing but sorrow.

Sabine enters the room.

SABINE CHENG

> Marinette, are you all right, mon  chérie ?

Marinette stands up and hugs Sabine.

SABINE CHENG

> Can I help you somehow?

MARINETTE

> No, mom. Nobody can help me.

ENDCARD

Adrien in Chat Noir suit, but without his face mask, looks at Marinette crying.

FADE OUT

THE END


	2. Antibug 2

FADE IN :

I NT . COLLÈGE  FRANÇOISE DUPONT COURTYARD – DAY

The students are arriving slowly to school before the classes begin. Adrien is in the courtyard obviously waiting for someone. Marinette enters the school COURTYARD. She is hugging her  BACKPACK and looks sad . Adrien sees her, waves to her and runs toward her.

ADRIEN

> Salut (Hi), Marinette! Do you have a moment? I...I need to tell you something.

MARINETTE

> Y...y...you do?

ADRIEN

> Yes, I have had this feeling for a long time. I didn’t know what it was until a while ago.

Marinette blushes and hides even more behind her backpack.

MARINETTE

> Y...y...you di...di...didn’t?

Adrien takes her hand as Marinette looks in amazement and blushes as much as she can.

ADRIEN

> Yes. Marinette, I really like you. I...I want us to be more than friends.

Marinette blushes and smiles as wide as she can.

MARINETTE

> Y...y...you do?

As she says that, she gets a flashback .

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. REMAINS OF TOUR DE EIFFEL – DAY

LADYBUG is hiding behind one of the columns of the Eiffel Tower overlooking the flooded Paris.

CHAT BLANC (O.S.)

> It was o ur love that did this to the world,  m’lady !

BACK TO PRESENT

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT COURTYARD – DAY

Marinette snaps out of her flashback, looks at Adrien, slowly breaks into tears, turns away from him and runs away hugging her backpack as Adrien looks at her surprised.

MARINETTE

> No! We can’t!

Adrien is looking at her dumbfounded as she is running away from him and doesn’t understand what just happened. He starts feeling sad, turns around and walks away carrying his school bag over his shoulder.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT  STAIRS – DAY

Marinette runs out of the school courtyard crying. She sits on the school STAIRS leading to the courtyard, clutches her backpack and starts to sob.

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR – DAY

LE PAPILLON (HAWKMOTH)

> Ah, a broken heart full of sadness. A perfect opportunity.

Le  Papillon takes a BUTTERFLY in his hand and  akumatizes him. The butterfly flies away through the circular window.

LE PAPILL ON

> Fly away, my evil  Akuma and darken her heart.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT STAIRS – DAY

Marinette is still endlessly crying on the stairs as an AKUMA is approaching her. All of a sudden, a BURROW opens and visibly YOUNGER BUNNIX comes out of it.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> Marinette! Watch out!

Marinette turns her head and sees the  Akuma with her crying eyes. She pauses slightly and then stands up, raises her handbag decisively toward it with an angry and determined look. The Akuma enters her handbag.

Connection with le  Papillon is established.

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR – DAY

LE PAPILLON

> Heartbroken, I’m le  Papillon . A boy broke your heart? I can give you the powers so you can get him back. In return, I only ask for a small favor--

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT STAIRS – DAY

MARINETTE

> Yes, I know, le  Papillon .  And I have what you want.

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR – DAY

LE PAPILLON

> You do? But how?

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT STAIRS – DAY

MARINETTE

> Because I’m Ladybug!

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR – DAY

Le Papillon’s cane drops on the floor making loud noises in his silent lair until there is complete silence.

LE PAPILLON

> I can’t believe it! You are my arch enemy!?

He brightens up.

LE PAPILLON

> Do you know who Chat Noir is?

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT STAIRS – DAY

MARINETTE

> Yes!

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR – DAY

LE PAPILLON

> You will give me your Miraculous at once! In return, I’ll give you the power to have your revenge and to get me Chat Noir’s Miraculous.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT STAIRS – DAY

MARINETTE

> They are the same person. I want him, le  Papillon . Give me the power of Ladybug!

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR – DAY

LE PAPILLON

> So be it. Rise,  Antibug !

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT STAIRS – DAY

Akumatization of Marinette begins as she is transformed into ANTIBUG (the same as in “Catalyst - Heroes’ day, part 1”, except that her handbag is turned into a yo-yo).

Young  Bunnix gasps at the sight .

YOUNG BUNNIX

> No!

Young  Bunnix runs back into the Burrow that closes behind her.

ANTIBUG

> Miraculous  Antibug !

Antibug winds up her yo-yo and gets a DRONE. She takes of her EARRINGS and TIKKI comes out.

TIKKI

> Marinette!

ANTIBUG

> I renounce you,  Tikki . You will serve le  Papillon now.

Tikki disappears into the Miraculous and Antibug puts them into the drone that flies away.

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS.  BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

Adrien walks into the classroom looking very sad. All the other students are already sitting down on their benches and chatting. He sits on his bench besides NINO LAHIFFE.

NINO

> Hey, dude, why the sad face?

ADRIEN

> I...I told Marinette that I liked her.

ALYA

> You did what!? What did she say? What did she say?

Alya and Nino eagerly await an answer from Adrien.

ADRIEN

> She ran away and said that we can’t be together.

ALYA AND NINO

> What!?

ALYA

> What’s wrong with that girl!?

ANTIBUG (O.S)

> Chat Noir!

The entire class hears the shouting and start running to the classroom’s windows. Through the windows they see an angry Ladybug look-alike standing on the top of the roof spinning her yo-yo.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, ROOFTOP – DAY

ANTIBUG

> Chat Noir! I know you are here! Come out before your lady!

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS.  BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

NINO

> Is that Ladybug? What’s gotten into her?

ALYA

> She’s been  akumatized !

The entire class starts to chatter indistinctively.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, ROOFTOP – DAY

ANTIBUG

> Chat Noir! Come out, you mangy cat! I always wanted to tell you...

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS.  BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

Adrien looks at her a bit nervously through the window.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, ROOFTOP – DAY

Antibug starts whimpering.

ANTIBUG

> I love you; I will always love you, my dear Adrien.

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS.  BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

The entire class turns their heads slowly in unison toward Adrien and looks blank at him. Adrien smiles very nervously.

ADRIEN

> Hehe...She’s  akumatized . She doesn’t know what she’s talking about,  hehe .

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, ROOFTOP – DAY

Antibug is still whimpering.

ANTIBUG

> All those times we were together, I grew to like you more and more. And today, you came and told me that you liked me.

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS.  BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

ADRIEN

> Marinette!?

He turns toward the window and looks dumbstruck at Antibug. The whole classroom gasps and turns in unison toward the window.

ALYA

> It’s...it’s...no! It can’t be!

NINO

> You don’t mean...?

Alya nods.

ALYA

> Yes! I cannot believe it ! She is Ladybug!?

CHLO É

> Wait! You mean to say that the baker girl is Ladybug!?

CHLOÉ is furious. SABRINA RAINCOMPRIX quickly takes a NAPKIN and starts to cool her off by swinging it in front of her face. Chloé speaks furiously through her teeth.

CHLO É

> I...was...a fan...of the baker girl?

She suddenly turns to and points her finger at Adrien.

CHLO É

> You! Get out there and take care of her before I take care of her!

Adrien smiles very nervously.

ADRIEN

> Hehe...I have to go and use the bathroom.

Adrien runs out of the classroom.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, ROOFTOP – DAY

Antibug is looking around angrily.

ANTIBUG

> Come out, kitty!

CHAT NOIR (O.S.)

> Meow .

She turns angrily toward the source of the sound. Chat Noir is spinning his tail on the rooftop on the other side of the school courtyard with his cheeky smile.

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS.  BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

The students cheer in the classroom while Sabrina is still cooling off angry  Chlo é .

ALYA

> Go, Ad...I mean, Chat Noir!

CALINE BUSTIER bursts into the classroom.

CALINE BUSTIER

Children, go home at once and stay there! It’s way too dangerous!

The students scatter and run out of the classroom.

EXT . COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, ROOFTOP – DAY

ANTIBUG

> There you are, my love. As soon as I get your Miraculous, we can finally be together. Le  Papillon will win and  none of that will ever happen .

CHAT NOIR

> I don’t know what that is, but le  Papillon isn’t getting my Miraculous. And the person I love is Marinette and not...you!

ANTIBUG

> Marinette is no more.  Antibug’s the name.  Miraculouses have caused us enough suffering. Give me yours and I’ll end this once and for all.

A short pause.

ADRIEN

> Neither you nor le  Papillon will get my Miraculous. 

Antibug gets furious and throws her yo-yo at Chat Noir. He bounces it off with his stick in the manner of the coolest Anime heroes.

ANTIBUG

> I see you want to play it rough, kitty! Miraculous Antibug!

Antibug twirls up her yo-yo and gets the SWORD that was seen earlier in the series.

ANTIBUG

> I’ll make your worst nightmare come true. Now, let’s play, kitty!

She jumps and scatters a few tiles. A view from the courtyard above shows students looking up at Antibug flying angrily in SLOW MOTION over the courtyard toward Chat Noir on the other side with her sword ready to be swung. As she lands at where Chat Noir is, she swings her sword as Chat Noir evades. Then she swings the sword again and Chat is really working hard to hold her off with his stick.

ANTIBUG

> Bad kitty!

But she is full of anger and pushes him off. She swings again, but he rolls to the side. And another swing as he runs like a cat around with a frightened look on his face.

ANTIBUG

> Minou (kitty),  minou ,  minou !

She swings again and he loses his stick. Another swing as he rolls backwards and the sword nearly misses him. He’s sitting down on the roof looking frightened as he  crab walks backwards. The wall is behind him and he has no place to go to. He is pinned down. She approaches slowly and angrily, breathing heavily as she is carrying her sword in one arm. He closes his eyes and starts his song.

CHAT NOIR

> Un petit chat sur le  toit , se  languit sans sa Lady... (Little kitty on the rooftop, all alone without his lady...)

Antibug  approaches closer and closer and raises the sword behind her back ready to swing.

ANTIBUG

> Ton miraculous!  Maintenant ! (Your Miraculous! Now!)

As  Antibug said that, Chat Noir uses her distraction and vulnerable position.

CHAT NOIR

> Cataclysm!

He cataclysms her yo-yo around her waist and the  Akuma flies away.

ANTIBUG

> No!

She falls on her knees and is being  deakumatized back to Marinette. Chat Noir kneels besides her.

MARINETTE

> Qu’est-ce qui se  passe ? (What is happening?) What am I doing here on the rooftop? Chat Noir!

CHAT NOIR

> You were  akumatized ,  m’lady .

Marinette gasps shockingly.

MARINETTE

> Akumatized ?  M’lady ? Your ring is blinking!

CHAT NOIR

> I don’t think it matters anymore. What’s the point of having a secret that everybody knows?  Detransformation (Claws in).

Chat Noir  detransforms to Adrien. Marinette turns her head and looks down in shame.

ADRIEN

> You told the entire world who we are...with a little help from me.

Adrien smiles nervously. Marinette in on the verge of crying.

ADRIEN

> And you don’t have your earrings, your Miraculouses. That probably means that le Papillon has it. What are we going to do?

Marinette looks sad and hopeless for a moment. Then she gets an idea that brightens her up. She stands up and takes Adrien by the hand who just looks blank at her and they run away.

EXT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, METRO STATION – DAY

They go down to the Metro station next to the school.

INT. METRO STATION – DAY

They enter the METRO.

INT. METRO – DAY

They sit next to each other, Marinette taking the window seat. Marinette is looking at floor and away from Adrien . Only Metro is heard. Adrien tries to get a glimpse of Marinette, but she is continuously looking sadly at the floor.

Metro stops at the Louvre station. Marinette takes Adrien’s hand and they run out of the Metro.

INT. A DOOR TO  AN  UNKNOWN APARTMENT – DAY

We see a door to some apartment. There is a KNOCK and ALIX KUBDEL opens the door.

INT. METRO STATION – DAY

The now trio runs into the Metro at the Louvre station.

INT. METRO – DAY

Marinette and Adrien again sit next to each other with Marinette at the window seat as Alix is standing next to them holding a bar and watches them. Marinette is looking at the floor and away from the two of them. Again, only Metro is heard. Adrien breaks the silence.

ADRIEN

> Do you really love me?

Marinette turns her head away from both of them even more and tries to hold her  tears .

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM – DAY

The trio walks into the room. Marinette kneels on the floor beside her table, pulls out the MIRACLE BOX and puts it on her table. She still has that sad look on her face. She opens the Miracle Box and takes out the RABBIT MIRACULOUS.

ADRIEN

> No! There must be another way. We can take the other  Miraculouses and try to find le  Papillon . You don’t have to do this.

Throughout their entire conversation, Alix just looks blank at both of them.

MARINETTE

> There is no other way and you know it.

Marinette turns toward  Alix .

MARINETTE

> Alix Kubdel , this is the Miraculous of the Rabbit. It has the power to travel through time.

Alix takes the watch, but still looks blank.

MARINETTE (O.S.)

> You will use it for the greater good to reverse the mistakes...I have made. After your mission is complete...let’s hope none of this would have ever happened.

Adrien grabs Marinette by her shoulders and turns her toward him.

ADRIEN

> Do you really love me?

Marinette looks at him blank and her face transitions from sad to the verge of crying. Then she bursts out crying and hugs Adrien.

MARINETTE

> Yes! I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we met. I just couldn’t say it. And it came to all of this. It’s all my fault!

Adrien just holds her and tries to comfort her as she cries on his chest.

Alix is still looking at both of them blank as she holds the Rabbit Miraculous.

ALIX

> You two are really Ladybug and Chat Noir!? But you can’t even tie your own shoes!

Marinette and Adrien turn their heads toward her and look at her with their sad faces. Alix realizes that her tomboyish comment was out of place and feels a bit ashamed. She opens the Rabbit Miraculous and FLUFF comes out.

ALIX

> Fluff,  transforme moi (clockwise)!

Alix’s transformation begins. It’s the same as the older  Bunnix .

Once the transformation is complete, Alix starts looking at her new outfit feeling proud of herself.

At the same time, somebody breaks through the roof. It’s Gabriel Agreste wearing Ladybug  Miraculouses \- MONSIEURBUG (think Gabriel Agreste as Mr. Bug).

Marinette gets frightened and hides behind Adrien who spreads his arms and guards her.

MARINETTE

> Bunnix ! G o!

Young  Bunnix opens a burrow and starts runing toward it. But then MAYURA crashes through the roof and blocks her way.

ADRIEN

> No!

Mayura gets surprised and distracted by Adrien’s appearance as she didn’t expect him there.

MAYURA

> Adrien!

Bunnix continues running and uses the moment  Mayura got distracted.  Bunnix slides beneath Mayura and jumps into the Burrow that closes once she entered it. Mayura looks in disbelief.

INT. BURROW

Alix uses the window she just came through to see what is happening.

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM - DAY

Monsieurbug takes Adrien’s right hand and raises it as Adrien yelps.  Monsierbug takes off the Cat Miraculous from Adrien’s finger and puts it onto his finger. PLAGG comes out visibly disturbed.

MONSIEURBUG

> Mon  fils (my son), I couldn’t believe it that it was you, but it made everything so much easier.

ADRIEN

> Père (Dad) !?

MARINETTE

> Monsieur  Agreste !?

MONSIEURBUG

> Yes, and now my moment of triumph has finally arrived!

MARINETTE

> Monsieur Agreste, you mustn't do this! The consequences are beyond our thoughts! It’s way too dangerous!

MONSIEURBUG

> Don’t worry, I’m not a monster. I don’t want to harm anybody. I just want to bring my wife back.

ADRIEN

> M è re (Mom)!?

MONSIEURBUG

> Now it’s time.  Tikki ,  Plagg , unite!

Tikki and  Plagg begin to unify.  Monsieurbug transforms to CATBUG. He has the outfit of Mr. Bug, red cat ears and a red tail.

ADRIEN

> Père , don’t do it!

CAT BUG

> I’ve read the scrolls. Nothing wrong will happen. Your mother loved you more than anything and she is to you the person you care about the most! That’s the balance! Nothing wrong will happen!

ADRIEN

> The person I care about the most!?

He prepares to make his wish as Adrien pounders.

ADRIEN

> The person I care about the most?

CAT BUG

> I wish...

ADRIEN

> The person I care about the most...

Adrien realizes something.

CAT BUG (CONT’D)

> ...for the return of my wife...

ADRIEN (CONT’D)

> ...is...

CATB UG (CONT’D)

> ...Emilie!

INT. LE PAPILLON’S LAIR, EMILIE’S SARCOPHAGUS – DAY

We see Emilie lying in her Sarcophagus. She opens her eyes suddenly.

INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM – DAY

Marinette closes her eyes and starts falling in SLOW MOTION.

The screen splits in half, Adrien on the left side and young Bunnix on the right in her Burrow.

ADRIEN AND YOUNG BUNNIX

> Marinette!

INT. BURROW

Young  Bunnix turns around  and bumps into an older version of herself .

YOUNG BUNNIX

> W hat are you doing? Get  out ta my way! I  gotta save her!

OLDER BUNNIX

> No, you can’t!

YOUNG BUNNIX

> Why?

OLDER BUNNIX

> Because you already tried and you failed!

YOUNG BUNNIX

> How?

OLDER BUNNIX

> At what point in time do you want to go?

YOUNG BUNNIX

> Duh, just before she’s  akumatized .

OLDER BUNNIX

> That’s the wrong point. That’s where you went the last time and you haven’t done anything. You thought you could talk some sense into her.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> Then what’s the correct point?

Older  Bunnix opens one of the windows to show the point in time where Ladybug was on the rooftop with Chat Noir; the moment where he revealed himself.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> What did she do!?

OLDER BUNNIX

> A mistake .

Young  Bunnix looks through her window where Adrien is crying while holding Marinette who is deep in her sleep.  Mayura is on the verge of crying. She is looking sadly at Adrien.  Catbug is talking something while holding his head and looks totally freaked out.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> But they love each other so much .  The reveal would help them both to finally get together.

OLDER BUNNIX

> You have a choice. Either that...

Older  Bunnix points to the window where Marinette has fallen asleep.

OLDER BUNNIX

> ...or that.

Now she points to the window where Ladybug is telling Chat Noir to reveal himself.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> How can you be so cruel? Why was the reveal wrong? Maybe I can talk some sense into her?

OLDER BUNNIX

> I can’t tell you that.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> So, I am just supposed to accept that!? If I am you, why can’t I know that?

OLDER BUNNIX

> Because there is a right time for everything and this is not the right time.

Young  Bunnix slouches sadly.

OLDER BUNNIX

> I am sorry, little one. You’ll understand it one day. Now do the right thing. And don’t tell her what will happen!

Young  Bunnix looks sadly at both windows. She rewinds the window with the reveal a few moments back. She steps into it.

EXT. PARIS ROOFTOPS – NIGHT

A Burrow opens and y oung  Bunnix comes out of it.  Ladybug notices her.

LADYBUG

> Bunnix !? What are you doing here? And why are you so young and sad?

YOUNG BUNNIX

> I came because I have to prevent you from doing a mistake.

LADYBUG

> What? What did I do?

YOUNG BUNNIX

> I can’t tell you that, but you have to promise me you won’t do it.

LADYBUG

> Bunnix , this is a bit awkward. How am I to know what not  to  do?

Young  Bunnix walks over to Ladybug and takes her hand.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> Ladybug...Marinette...

Ladybug freaks out by hearing somebody calling her real name while she is in her alter ego form.

YOUNG BUNNIX

> I know it seems odd, but you have to trust me. Please, I don’t  wanna see you get hurt.

Ladybug gets  more confident upon hearing that.

LADYBUG

> Don’t worry. Whatever it is, I’ll handle it.

She winks at young  Bunnix . Young  Bunnix turns around toward the burrow and walks toward it. Ladybug waves to her.

LADYBUG

> Thank you...

Young  Bunnix turns her head and smiles at her. She enters the burrow that closes behind her.

EXT. ROOFTOPS OF PARIS - NIGHT

Ladybug is tapping her foot on top of a chimney as Chat Noir lands on the rooftop just below her.

LADYBUG

> Do you understand what an irresponsible thing you did!? Again!?

Chat Noir smiles nervously.

CHAT NOIR

> Désolé ,  m’lady . Maybe you’re taking it too seriously. At the end we won and everything turned out just fine.

LADYBUG

> Oh, you! Sometimes something might happen to you and...

She stops in mid-sentence because she got a fiendish idea. But then she remembers the young  Bunnix ’ words.

FLASHBACK TO:

YOUNG BUNNIX

> ... I have to prevent you from doing a mistake...
> 
> ...Marinette...

BACK TO PRESENT

She realizes that by saying her real name, young  Bunnix also told her what the mistake was.

LADYBUG

> Just, please, be more careful.

CHAT NOIR

> I will , m’lady . But I am not the cause of  our problems . Le  Papillon is.

LADYBUG

> Le Papillon!? Bien  sûr (Of course)! Chat Noir, it’s time we end this and get our lives back. It’s time for the hunter to become the hunted!

Chat Noir makes an agreable smile.

EXT.  COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT – NEXT MORNING

INT. COLLÈGE FRANÇOISE DUPONT, MS BUSTIER CLASSROOM – DAY

The students are entering the classroom. As Marinette approaches her bench, she stops on the stairs and takes a look at Alix. Alix is sitting at her desk and stares through the window. Adrien then bumps into Marinette.

We switch to  Alix who is joined by LÊ CHIÊN KIM.

KIM

> Hey,  Alix . I heard  you heard something about Ivan?

ALIX

> And what’s it up to you?

KIM

> How about you share the  secret?

Alix is looking down from her seat at Marinette and Adrien. They are both nervously smiling at each other after their bump.

ALIX

> No, Kim. Secrets have to remain a secret, no matter how painful they are.

ENDCA RD

Young  Bunnix stands in the middle with her arms crossed and legs spread . She divides Marinette and Adrien who are half transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
